Thinking Of You
by Like An Indian Summer
Summary: La perfection depend du passé de chacun ... ChoxCedric


**Ma premiere fiction , un ChoxCedric tristounet :)**

**A lire en ecoutant la chanson 'Thinking of you' de Katy Perry , je vous le conseille vivement , cela ajoutera du dramatique au texte. ;D**

**Disclaimer : Harry Potter , Queen Jo.  
Thinking Of You , Katy Perry**

**Bonne Lecture.**

**Un reflet dans le miroir.**  
**Triste reflet dans le miroir.**

Elle ferma les yeux et soupira , une main sur son ventre arrondi. Replaçant ses cheveux ébène derrière son oreille , elle entama le tracé d'une fine ligne noire au dessus de ses yeux bridés. Elle ouvrit une petite boite à bijoux , son regard s'attardant sur son contenu. Un petit bout de papier ,dépassant de dessous le velours tapissant la boite , attira son attention. La jeune femme hésita un instant mais tira la photo de sa cachette.  
Beau jeune homme au cheveux châtains. Ses lèvres se crispèrent quand le garçon lui fit un signe de la main sur le cliché magique.

**Larme sur le papier.**  
**Seule larme sur le papier**.

Cho s'était mariée quelques temps après la fin de la guerre avec un chirurgien moldu . Sa vie pouvait être qualifiée de parfaite. Un mari attentionné , un bébé en route , une grande maison. Mais tout ceci lui paraissait bien fade , en comparaison avec ce qu'/il/ aurait pût lui offrir.

_~Comparisons are easily done ,Once you've had a taste of perfection._  
_Like an apple hanging from a tree . I picked the ripest one , I still got the seed. ~_

Elle soupira de nouveau , replaçant la photo dans la boite , avant de quitter la chambre.

"Tu est ravissante ."  
Son mari l'attendait à table. Elle sourit avant de s'asseoir.

**Faux sourire masquant les larmes.**

Ils entamèrent un dîner des plus banals , dans le silence. Seul le cliquetis des couverts se faisait entendre.

**Sonnerie retentissante.**  
**Sonnerie brisant le silence.**

Cho regarda son époux se lever subitement pour aller répondre au téléphone. Elle ferma les yeux.

Le garçon de la photo la regardait , sourire chaleureux au lèvres.

'Cédric ...' pensa t-elle douloureusement.

_~Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of You. _  
_Oh I wish that I was looking into your eyes. ~_

"Cho , Ma chérie ! Je suis désolé , mais il y a urgence au bloc ! Je ne reviendrais sûrement que d'içi demain matin ..."

Il l'embrassa sur les lèvres , ce geste ne se fit que plus douloureux pour la jeune femme. Doux souvenirs au goût amer. Elle sentit sa gorge se serrer.

"Je comprends , ne t'en fait pas ..."

_~He kissed my lips , I tasted your mouth._  
_He pulled me in , I was disgusted with myself.~_

La porte se referma , la voiture s'éloigna. Cette fois , elle ne chercha pas a arrêter les larmes. Elle monta vers sa chambre , chancelante , les yeux embrumés.  
En dessous du matelas se trouvait un petit sac qu'elle s'était jurée ne jamais ouvrir , pourtant , elle tomba sur ses genoux et pris en main l'objet.  
Elle en sortit tout d'abord sa baguette , au toucher de celle ci , un sentiment de nostalgie l'envahit. Elle soupira en sortant une liasse de parchemins. Une dizaine de lettres , toutes signées du même nom.

_Cédric._

Les larmes mouillèrent le papier jauni par l'âge.

_~You're like an indian summer In the middle of winter _  
_Like a hard candy With a surprise center _  
_How do I get better Once I've had the best ~_

"Si seulement tu etait toujours vivant ..." Sanglota-elle. "Tu me manques !"

Elle se leva péniblement , pour qu'une seconde après , elle s'effondre sur le lit , pleurant à chaudes larmes.

"Je t'aime ..." chuchota-t'elle.

_~You're the best _  
_And yes I do regret. ~_

Elle était épuisée , meurtrie . Son ancienne vie lui manquait. Elle décida de fermer les yeux.

**Rêve.**  
**Rêve délicieux.**

Elle sentit deux mains tièdes sur son visage , deux mains familières , celles de Cédric.

Il essuya ses larmes , déposant un baiser sur son front.

**Réveil.**  
**Réveil cruel.**

Elle ouvrit les yeux. Ses joues étaient brûlantes. Elle tourna la tête vers la fenêtre.

"S'il te plaît ... Délivre moi ... Je n'en peut plus ..."

_~Oh won't you walk through _  
_And bust in the door and _  
_Take me away _  
_Oh no more mistakes _  
_Cause in your eyes I'd like to stay.~_

**Larmes.**

_~I'm thinking of you.~_

**Reviews?**

**.0.**


End file.
